


"I mean it."

by owlstar



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlstar/pseuds/owlstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>super cute cuddles and shit between two "straight" bros</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I mean it."

"Buh-bye!" Mark said his usual goodbye to the camera and pressed the button on his keyboard to stop his recording. Leaning his head in his hands on the desk, he ran his fingers through his hair. The game which he just played involved one of the characters father's dying, something Mark was very familiar with. He ruffled his hair and sat there like that for a few minutes, choking back tears and taking deep breaths. Reaching across the desk, he grabbed his phone to see a missed call from Arin.

'Well... He should cheer me up and I really should see what he wants,' Mark thought and called his best friend.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Mark! Sorry if I called at a bad time or something, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out soon. Play some video games and shit, you know?" Arin couldn't hold back his excitement and Mark clearly heard it in his voice.  
"S-Sure. That sounds great," Mark sniffled in the middle of his sentence.  
"Mark... Are you okay? Are you getting sick," Arin's tone changed as he started worrying about Mark, "or were you crying?"  
"I'll talk once you get here, Arin. Come whenever you would like." It was rare that Mark would be straight up with people about all of his feelings, but he felt comfortable talking to Arin about it.  
"I'm actually a few minutes away at the store, I'll be there as soon as I can. See you soon," Arin said reassuringly to Mark.  
"Thank you."  
"I lov- I mean bye," Arin quickly hung up the phone and Mark's eyes widened at his friend's slip up.  
"Must have been out of habit..." Mark whispered to himself. He got up from his desk and curled up on the couch, dragging a large blanket over himself. He played some relaxing music on his phone to settle down before Arin arrived.

A few songs later, there was a knock at the door.  
"Coming!" Mark yelled and walked to the door with the blanket wrapped around him. He opened it to see Arin holding some of his favorite chocolates in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other.  
"What's all this for, Arin?" Mark asked and stepped aside to let him in.  
"I thought it would cheer you up. I can't stand to see you sad. Honestly what the fuck, you can't be sad! So, I did what I could to try to make you feel better." Mark wiggled an arm free from the blanket he was wrapped in and grabbed the flowers and smelled them.  
"You didn't have to do this f-" Arin pressed his lips against Mark's, stopping him mid-sentence. Mark was in total shock. His eyes were wide and he dropped the bouquet he was holding. Arin reached back to place the chocolates on the table so he could wrap his arms around Mark.

Slowly, Mark adjusted to the kiss and their lips started to move at the same pace. He let go of the blanket to bury his hand in Arin's hair. They both began to pull away for air and Mark quietly panted to catch his breath.  
"I sure w-wasn't expecting that..." Mark mumbled and stared at Arin.  
"I wasn't expecting you to react how you did. We're both surprised!" Arin's cheeks were glowing a bright red and he couldn't help but smile. Mark bent down to pick up the flowers and fix them so they weren't askew. Walking to the kitchen, he grabbed a large enough glass and filled it with water to put them in.

"Thank you again for coming, Arin. I completely forgot why I was upset and you definitely made my day," Mark smiled as he walked back into the living room to see Arin sitting on the couch with the chocolates in hand and the blanket Mark dropped was half wrapped around him.  
"Come join me man," Arin patted the couch next to him and Mark happily scooted next to him. He wrapped his arm, along with the blanket, around Mark and unwrapped one of the chocolates.  
"Here you go!" Arin fed it to Mark and smiled at him. Mark chewed and moved closed to Arin, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder.  
"Really diggin' this no pants thing," Arin chuckled and rubbed Mark's shoulder.  
"Oh shit, I forgot to put them on before you came. I'm really sorry about that."  
"No, seriously. It's okay," Arin held him back as he attempted to get up, "I like it." Mark half-smiled and half-smirked at Arin's words and cuddled back against him.  
"Mark?" Arin broke the momentary silence, "You know how on the phone I accidentally started to say 'I love you'?" Mark's heart began to race as he looked up at Arin.  
"Yes, I remember."  
"Well, I'll finish it now. I fucking love you and I mean it." Arin kissed Mark's forehead.  
"I love you too, ya goof."  
The rest of their day was spent on that couch, laughing and eating chocolates.


End file.
